Viviendo en la oscuridad
by Neyade
Summary: El primer día que aparecen en la celda los prisioneros aprenden cuatro cosas básicas y todas llevan a lo mismo. Este lugar es una mierda y morirás esperando salir de la oscuridad que te rodea, ponte todo lo cómodo que puedas. [Retos por título de SW]
1. A especie de prólogo

**miDisclaimer:**** Nada de esto es mío salvo la trama, lo demás, de Jotaka.**

**Viviendo en la oscuridad**

El primer día que _aparecen_ en la celda, los prisioneros aprenden cuatro cosas. Cuatro cosas básicas.

Primero, los carceleros son lo que son, en este caso mortífagos, gente amargada a la que le importas una mierda. Así que no esperes bondad suprema y sonrisas cuando te den la comida. La bondad suprema no existe, y la _comida_ te la traen los elfos. Y los elfos no hablan ni a patadas, y tampoco creo que vayan a usar la boca para nada más que no sea escupirte.

Segundo, estás solo. Puedes juntarte con otros, pero un día u otro acabarán muriendo, como tú. Así que no pongas todas tus esperanzas y recursos en ellos. Más bien no pongas ninguno.

Tercero, hay una navaja con un mango de marfil desgastado que rula de mano atada en mano atada y se usa para casi cualquier cosa. Si la pierdes, te la encuentran o la das, estás muerto.

Cuarto. Nunca, nunca, nunca, volverás a salir de aquí si no es con los pies por delante. Así que ya te puedes ir acostumbrando a malvivir en penumbras y dormir en el suelo húmedo, porque es lo que vas a estar haciendo hasta que te mueras.

-----------------------------

**Para **_**Marina,**_** por betear, para **_**Wir**_**, por haber vuelto y para **_**Mi misma**_**, que me lo merezco xD**

**Prólogo del reto por títulos de los Story Weavers.**


	2. Dean

**Disclaimer:**** Nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que subí algo. Todo es de la Rowling salvo la trama, que extrañamente, es mía.**

**Dean**

Dean está cansado. Lleva aquí dos meses casi justos. Lo dicen las marcas en la pared que hace cada día con la navaja y no se cansa de reseguir con los dedos una y otra vez. Pero para él han sido dos meses eternos.

Dos meses de sufrimiento, de, no ver, si no oír como Seamus se muere un par de metros a la derecha, dos meses largos, crudos y hambrientos. Dos meses que parecen dos años. Dos siglos incluso.

Al principio usó La navaja para intentar desatarse e investigar por toda la celda, pese a que el viejo de al lado le dijo que no serviría de nada. Por lo visto todo el mundo lo intentaba y nadie lo lograba.

Evidentemente no lo consiguió y tuvo que tragarse todas las veces que le envió a la mierda. Como tantos otros, posiblemente.

Más tarde estuvo exigiendo a todos los _compañeros_ que alcanzaba a golpear con el pié para que le hicieran caso que le contaran como era la celda en su rincón, y si había alguna forma de salir desde donde estaban.

"_No sé de qué te servirá,_- le dijo el viejo.- _al fin y al cabo tampoco te podrías desplazar hasta allí para largarte..._"

Pero él siguió intentándolo hasta que un día se encontró al _vecino de al lado_ aguantando La navaja a un par de milímetros de su cuello. Por lo visto se habían cansado de tanta pregunta y sus aires de sabihondo.

Su compañero no debería haberse molestado, unos días después lanzaron a Seamus en su misma celda, un par de metros a la derecha. Respiraba roncamente, tosía cada cinco minutos y nadie se preocupó por ayudarle.

Todo aquel he era devuelto por los elfos había pasado por la Sala de Interrogatorios. Y todo aquel que hubiese pasado por la Sala de interrogatorios se moría sin remedio poco después. Las cosas iban así.

Intentó aguantar, eso lo saben todos los que estuvieron allí. Hay quienes incluso le ayudaron a sobrellevar los días lo mejor posible, dándole de beber gota a gota y colocándole algo de paja detrás de la espalda, pero el desenlace era más que predecible e inevitable en las cirunstancias que se encontraban.

Seamus ha muerto esta mañana, y Dean ya no volverá a preguntar por la salida.

En dos meses ha pasado de ser un chico, un hombre, vital, atrevido, que combinaba la guerra con bromas constantes y algo temerario a ser una especie de sombra. Una sombra que solloza cada noche sumándose a ese montón de almas rotas que viven entre penumbras, un prisionero sin esperanza, un hombre que solo le faltaba la muerte de su mejor amigo para dejarse ir, un chiquillo sin hogar, rodeado de extraños que lo único que quiere es dormir en su cama suave y levantarse por la mañana con el desayuno en la mesa y su madre parloteando mientras le arregla el flequillo.

Seamus ha muerto esta mañana. Y Dean no tardará en seguirle.


	3. Blaise Zabini

**Disclaimer:**** Nada de esto es mío, el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en lo "Retos por Título" de los "Story Weavers".**

**Blaise Zabini**

Ser mortífago fue único camino posible que nunca tuvo. No es que se queje, no, esto es tan solo una afirmación. Algo tan claro como que Crabbe está tardando demasiado y que Lestrange se va a cargar a alguien hoy. Lleva _esa cara_, la de "_tengo-mucha-mala-hostia-y-hace-una-semana-que-no-follo_", como la describió Pansy en uno de sus mejores días.

Él, Zabini, no cree que el mundo se divida en buenos y malos, en un par de colores. Blanco y negro. Simplemente están los listos, que sean como sean siempre sabrán como salvarse el culo, y los imbéciles.

En esa segunda categoría está Potter, fijo. Tanto delirio con salvar el mundo nunca ha podido entenderlo, es una de las preguntas que nadie pudo responder nunca, como la de si Weasley ha conseguido alguna forma de copiar en los exámenes o como se lo hacía Granger para sobrevivir durmiendo un par de horas al día y estudiar todas la s demás.

Además, cree que Potter nunca entenderá que él no necesita ser salvado. Claro está, que eso es probable que sea porque está del lado de los vencedores.

Hoy le toca a él revisar esa celda mugrienta del final de todo. Ha oído hablar de que tienen una navaja y la consideran su más preciado tesoro, que creen que nadie la descubrirá si se lo proponen. Tsk... Ilusos. Si no ha enviado a un elfo a recogerla es porque le divierte imaginar cuantas esperanzas hay puestas en esa mierda de cuchillito, cuantas peleas ha provocado y cuanto faltará para que alguien muera a manos de su compañero bajo el filo romo de la navaja.

_6 de Junio_

_Muertos, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan._

_Heridos graves, Oliver Wood._

_Heridos leves, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang._

Y de todo queda constancia, esta vez por la mano de Blaise Zabini. Cruel mortífago. Pensador en sus ratos libres.


End file.
